Trouble
by Blazer101
Summary: [Oneshot, LuNa] Prequel of Confusion! Pretty hard to believe how or why Luffy wrote a poem. Surely he got some help...


**Disclaimer:** One Piece isn't mine a probably won't ever be… darn it…

**A/N:** This is the much awaited (or not) not sequel, but prequel to Confusion! It's mainly just a one shot about Luffy and well…. Read on!

**Trouble**

Love was a complicated thing to handle. It was complicate in at least one way to everyone. Sometimes, it could drive one mad. Other times, it could make one completely confused. Usually, it was some type of feeling that one did not want to have.

A sigh escaped the young captain's mouth. He stared down at a black piece of paper on the table. He had been sitting in the boys' quarter for well over an hour. Why, you ask? Because Luffy felt an odd feeling in his gut that resulted in telling him to write something for Nami. Why Nami? Only the heavens know.

"Aw man, I can't think of anything to write!" Luffy pouted as he clutched onto his pencil. Thinking wasn't exactly his strongpoint. He thought for a moment, an idea popping into his head. "I know! I'll ask Zoro for help!" With glee, he got out of his seat and ran out the door.

As he walked outside onto the deck, he noticed the green haired swordsman sleeping on deck. Nothing unusual for him. Luffy grinned and walked up to him, poking him in his stomach.

Zoro opened his eyes with a grunt. "What do you want Luffy?" He questioned, obviously not wanting to be awake.

"Uh, I have a question," responded Luffy was he sat himself across from Zoro.

"Hm?"

"I want to write something…" Luffy began, and then paused, seeing Zoro stare at him oddly.

"You want to write something?" Zoro repeated, not understanding what in the world he would do that for.

"Yeah, it's for someone in the crew…" Luffy tried to avoid being specific, because even he was unsure why he wanted to.

"There aren't that many people in the crew. And I doubt it's for a boy, so that leaves Vivi or Nami. Which means if you need girl help, so ask lover boy in the kitchen," Zoro said as he closed his eyes again, trying to go to sleep once more.

Luffy sighed. So much for the help of his first mate. He was sure that Sanji would help, so he walked over towards the kitchen, seeing Sanji cooking up something that smelled absolutely delicious.

Sanji turned his head slightly, seeing Luffy. "What do you want? Didn't you eat already at dinner?" He seemed to be slightly annoyed, considering that Luffy ruined a perfect meal Sanji had prepared for the two ladies of the crew.

"No, it's not about food," He responded, sitting down at the table.

"Then what is it?" Sanji asked as he turned back to occupy himself with cooking.

Luffy wondered if he should talk him or not, but decided that Sanji was sure to understand his dilemma. Or at least try to help him with it… right?

"Well, I had this weird feeling in my stomach…" he began.

Sanji looked at him questionably. "You mean hunger? Is that why you ate half of everyone's lunch yesterday?" A hint of annoyance was lurking in his voice.

"Well, I'm not sure. It didn't go away after I ate, and well I decided that…" Luffy thought intensely for a moment. "I just followed my first idea and that was to write something for Nami," He finally blurted out.

Sanji remained silent for a moment. Why? Who knew? But soon, he burst into laughter, his cigarette and the verge of falling out of his mouth. Luffy looked at the cook with a confused look on his face. What was so funny?

Once Sanji recomposed himself, he glanced at Luffy, making sure this wasn't some very weird joke. "Are you serious?" He asked to make sure.

Luffy nodded, still confused as to what was so funny to Sanji.

He chucked again, and then thought of a suitable answer to Luffy's… well statement. "What makes you think that she'll like it? I mean, she does draw such wonderful maps, and she looks so beautiful…" Sanji smiled widely. Just daydreaming about women seemed to make him happy.

Luffy frowned. That wasn't very encouraging. Nor helpful at all. He sighed and got up from his chair, heading for the door. As he opened the door, he thought on who to ask next. And just as he stepped out, he heard a loud laughter, belong to…

"Usopp!" Luffy called with glee as he ran to his sharpshooter.

"Hey Luffy!" Usopp said as he looked towards him.

Luffy sat himself down next to Usopp. "Usopp, I got a question," Luffy began. He decided to keep the person he was sending it to a secret for now. After Sanji's reaction, he didn't want it to happen again. "I want to write a letter to this girl…"

"You mean a love letter?" Usopp asked, not quite sure where this was going or _why_ _Luffy_ would ever write something like that.

"Yeah! And well, I just don't know-"

"I once wrote a love letter to Kaya! It was when I was in my trip around the world! I remember when I had to go deliver to her since there were no birds around to carry the letter. So I decided to get off of the island I was at in the middle of this huge storm, and my ship was slowly being torn piece by piece! And then, this giant Sea King came out of no where! He seemed to be really mad, so I tried to avoid it, but it was no use. It pounded into the side of my ship! And then, when I thought life couldn't get any worse, a vulture came to steal Kaya's letter! The vulture seemed to be working with the Sea King, for they had the perfect plan to bring both me and my ship down. But I used my unmatched bravery, strength and cleverness to overcome them! I used Super Usopp Slingshot Fire Bomb to take out the vulture and get my love letter back! And then, I went onto a life boat to combat the Sea King in its own turf, and when the Sea King…"

Luffy stared as Usopp told his tale. Truly, Luffy only understood the first few sentences, but the rest got him even more confused. How was that supposed to help? Deciding that Usopp couldn't help, he carefully walked away while Usopp was very into his story.

"Hmm…" Luffy stared down at his blank paper. He hadn't gotten any help from three of his most trusted nakama. He didn't really want to ask Vivi, afraid that she might tell Nami. And he just didn't want Nami to know.

Caroo wasn't exactly the best to ask either. Since he _was_ a duck, Luffy suspected that he wouldn't be too much help. That only left one more person. Well, reindeer.

"Hey Chopper!" Luffy called as he ran into the little reindeer's room.

"Woah, Luffy, be careful! I'm trying to work on something!" He called out, holding tightly onto a few test tubes. To Luffy, it all looked just like a bunch of glass tubes with types of drinks in them. But that didn't interest him too much.

"Hey Chopper, I have a question," Luffy said as he sat down on a chair. He watched as Chopper glanced at a book and added a thing or two to the liquid.

"What is it?"

"Well, I decided that I wanted to write something for Nami and-"

Chopper stopped in his tracts as he turned around. "What?" His face was covered with shock and confusion. "Why here?"

"That's the problem, you see. I just don't know," Luffy admitted honestly.

Chopper took a deep breath. He had no idea about love or anything along the lines of that. After all, he was only a half human half reindeer doctor. "Why are you asking me? Why not Sanji? I'm sure he can help."

"I did, but he didn't really help," Luffy said with a frown.

"Well I don't have any idea of how to help, sorry," Chopper said as he quickly went back to his work.

"But-"

Chopper pointed to the door, seeing as he was preoccupied with his work. Plus, he didn't really want to help Luffy in a way in which he had no idea.

Luffy sighed as he got up and walked out of the door. He looked towards the sky and walked over to the railing. It was almost dinner time, and he wanted to write it before. That left another hour or two. He sighed heavier.

"I just really want this to be special…" He whispered to himself.

"Want what to be special?"

Luffy abruptly turned his head to see his orange haired navigator coming and leaning on the railing next to him. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," he replied as he stared back towards the sunset. He didn't like the feeling he had right now. It was like that type of stomach ache he had before, except worse. It hurt more whenever Nami was near him. Plus, it made him nervous.

Nami turned towards him, not sure whether she should be worried or not. She shook her head slightly. "Are you sure?"

Luffy simply nodded. Currently, he was trying to think. And that was hard for him.

She frowned slightly. She didn't like it when he wasn't happy and hyper like he always was. It made her worry a bit.

He didn't like that. He hated seeing her frown. Especially cry, just like in Arlong Park. He hated that moment. So he promised himself that he could not let Nami ever cry again.

The two stood there for a while, each lost in their own thought. Zoro would be heard snoring from the Crow's Nest. Chopper's laughter could be heard while Usopp told one of his stories. Vivi could be heard talking to Sanji in the kitchen.

"Well, I guess I should go," Nami said as she headed towards the girls' quarter.

"Wait!" Luffy quickly turned around, and Nami turned around as well.

"Hm?"

Luffy stared at her for a moment, no words coming out. "Nothing…"

Nami glanced at him once more, and then walked into her room.

Luffy sighed and continued to stare at the sky. But suddenly, a smile slowly grew on his face. Soon, it became a wide toothy grin. He had been struck by inspiration! Still grinning, Luffy ran into his room once more, soon beginning to write something about a weird feeling that had to do with love.

Love was indeed a complicated thing. It could make one go mad. But once you know how to deal with it, it could be the most wonderful thing in the world.

-----------------------

**A/N-** Well there we go. A prequel of Confusion. Now that I thing of it, it is a tad OOC, but hey, I tried. I hope you guys now know the pain of what Luffy had to go through to simply GET INSPIRATION to write a poem. Writing it is a completely different story. Well anyway, hoped you guys enjoy. So review!


End file.
